The Cat Warrior and The Ninja
by comrade dean winchester
Summary: Carlisle Johnston has known Randy Cunningham since 7th grade. All of a sudden, Randy asks her out. But why is he always running off when some stupid monster appears? Moreover, why is Carlisle presented with this cat-like mask? Read on to find out! (I CAN NOT WRITE SUMMARIES WHAT) (I also don't own any of the characters besides Carlisle and her family! :3)
1. Eugh, Dreams

I rolled over and looked out the window. It was really bright out. I rolled back over and looked at my clock. _Oh, great._ It was two in the afternoon and I was supposed to meet Randy and Howard at the park now. I flung the blankets off of me and rolled out of bed. I jumped up, grabbed my favorite shirt, jeans, and shoes, flung them on and ran downstairs. I grabbed a cheese stick and yelled, "GOING TO THE PARK. BE BACK SOON," before running out the door. I hopped on my bike and raced to the park. I tossed my bike down beside the picnic table just as Howard was getting up to leave.

"I'm here!" Howard grimaced and looked down at Randy.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He wouldn't tell me. He came home from school like this yesterday." _Randy, sad? For two days?_ In the two years I'd known Randy, I'd never seen him sad. Well, maybe there was that one time… Anyways, I sat down next to Randy and poked him in the back.

"Hey, you okay?" He rolled his head away from me and muttered,

"Go away," He then added, "Please?" I shook my head. I rested my hand on his back and I felt him stiffen from my touch. I tried to sound as sincere as I could.

"Randy, come on. I sincerely want to know. I won't use anything you say against you. I swear." He lifted his head and looked at me with red-rimmed eyes.

"Do I look okay?" I was shocked. You know that statement from earlier? That one about never seeing him sad? Well replace sad with cry and there ya go. Suddenly, I became conscious of my hand on his back. I began to rub his back in circles, trying to calm him. I looked up and saw Howard getting up; probably to leave. I rolled my eyes and nodded, giving him permission to go. I really wanted to hug Randy now, but I guessed that it wasn't the best time.

"Randy, come on. What happened?" He put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands.

"Carlisle, would you please drop it?" I wasn't going to drop it until I knew what was wrong with Randy and he knew it well. I was his second best friend. (And maybe I had a little crush on him… But that doesn't matter…) I wasn't going to let it go until I had a satisfactory answer.

"Randy, you know me too well. You know I'm not gonna drop it until I have a satisfactory answer." I was still very conscious of my hand rubbing circles on Randy's back. Apparently, Randy had gotten used to my hand on his back because he felt less tense now. Randy sighed and began telling me his story.

After a good ten minutes, Randy's story was over and I wasn't surprised at all. It was a girl. I'd had a feeling it was a girl. But still. Who would ever break up with him? He's charming (in a dorky way), hot, nerdy, and did I mention hot? I couldn't help almost falling over when I first saw him… The way his eyes sparkled when he smiled, the way his hair moved in the wind… (Okay, so maybe the crush was a little bigger than aforementioned… Okay, you got me. A LOT bigger.) By the time his story was over, he was in my arms, crying on my shoulder. Jeez. Apparently this girl had meant something special to him… I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back.

"Randy, is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" He sniffled and shrugged. I sighed. "How about some Black Ops 2: TranZit Zombies that you will most definitely beat my butt at?" He smiled and rubbed his eyes. I held out my hand and helped him up. We walked to my house. He parked his bike in his front lawn and I rolled mine to my backyard. I came back around to the front house, surprised to see Randy still standing on the porch.

"You know you can let yourself in, right?" Randy smiled.

"Um, it's locked…" I made an 'o' face and walked up on the porch, glad that I'd brought my keys. I unlocked and opened the door. I flicked on the lights and Randy went over to the couch and got the game ready. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the island.

_'Gone out of town for the day. Be back tomorrow. :3 –Mom & Dad'_ Oh. They'd gone out of town… so I had the house alone? That also meant that my brothers were at somebody's house. _YES!_ I walked back into the living room.

"Hey, we've got the house to ourselves. Parents are outta town." Randy grinned and replied,

"Same here. Parents gone equals staying up 'til 4." I shook my head and grinned to myself. Inwardly, I was glad Randy was back to himself. I didn't like him crying. I sat down on the couch next to him and grabbed my controller. He hit start and we began killing zombies.

I looked at my watch while Randy was in the bathroom. It was 9 and I hadn't eaten dinner. I also didn't want Randy to see me fall asleep. I was so embarrassed of how I looked when I slept. Randy came out of the bathroom and I looked at him.

"Hey, its 9 and I might fall asleep soon… So you might wanna go home." Randy shrugged.

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow." I sighed, turned off the Xbox and leaned back on the couch whilst Randy left. Once I was sure he was gone, I turned off the downstairs light and tromped up the stairs. I threw on some pajamas and plugged my phone up. I turned out the lights and promptly snuggled under the blankets.

I woke up to my phone roaring like Chewbacca. I groaned and rolled over. _Who could be texting me at this hour?_ I looked at my phone and saw Randy's name. _Oh. He's the person who could be texting me now. I wonder what he wants._ I unlocked my phone and looked at the text.

Come outside.

What the juice did Randy want? I got out of bed, brushed my hair and walked out the front door.

"Eurgh, Randy. What do you want? I was trying to sleep." Randy smiled and grasped my hand.

"Follow me." I kinda had no choice but to follow him, but I wasn't saying anything. He led me into his backyard and I saw a picnic blanket on the ground. _What the juice?_ He let go of my hand and laid down on the blanket. He put his hand behind his head and patted the blanket beside him. I shrugged and laid down next to him. I put my hand behind my head too. My right hand was laying down next to me. I felt a hand on mine and looked over at Randy.

"Randy, I_–_"

My alarm blared, my eyes flew open and I bolted upright in bed. _It wasn't Saturday, my parents weren't out of town and I needed a shower. _I rolled out of bed and got my clothes for a shower.

Ten minutes later, I'd finished my shower and blow-dried my hair. I ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a GoGurt and sat down on the couch. My cat jumped up onto my lap. As soon as my cat had gotten comfortable, I heard a knock on the door. I pushed my cat off and ran to the door, grabbing my backpack. I opened the door and looked out. I could only see Randy.

"Where's Howard?" Randy shrugged.

"I don't know. I think he's sick…" _Oh great._ After the dream I'd just had, I was NOT looking forward to a walk to school alone with Randy.

"Oh, okay," I walked onto the front porch and locked the door behind me. We walked down the sidewalk and headed for school.

"Uh, so… How've you been?" I shrugged noncommittally.

"Ehh… I've been good since you saw me yesterday." Randy shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation," We walked on for a bit in silence. "So… I kinda have a crush on someone; but I can't tell if they like me or not… I figured you would be able to help me…" _Oh shoot. This was NOT gonna be bruce…_

"Uh, sure…" Randy sighed and looked at the sidewalk.

"Okay, so she's always talking to me. And when I first met her, she seemed really clumsy around me… But lately, she's gotten better… I don't know what to do. I really want to ask her out, but I don't know how to approach her…" I was shocked. He was talking about ME. I was really clumsy around him when we first met, and I was always talking to him…

"Yes. You should definitely ask her out." Randy sighed again. We stopped walking and he rubbed his neck.

"Uh, Carlisle?" I looked up at him.

"Yes, Randy?" Things were getting kinda awkward…

"Will you-uh be my girlfriend?" His face looked so vulnerable. He looked scared that I would say no. Pshh. Like I could say no to that face. I smiled and hugged him.

"Yes." He wrapped his arms around me. I looked towards the school and I saw kids gathering on the front steps to look at us.

"Uh, Randy?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"People are staring…" Randy let go and we tried to look as normal as possible. We walked the remaining distance to the school and as we passed, people pointed and 'aww'd. I imagined I was red as a tomato, but I didn't care because I was going out with Randy Cunningham.


	2. Bathrooms?

**Bathrooms?**

**(AN: Sorry for two or however many dreams inside each other, I just couldn't get happy with my writing.)**

I flew upright in bed again. I was sick of these stupid dreams inside dreams. I looked around my room. Everything was the same as my dream, but I didn't need a shower. I got out of bed, picked my favorite shirt out and some pair of jeans. I grabbed my Converse and a pair of mismatched socks. My shirt was so soft, it was ridiculous. I ran a brush through my hair and slung my backpack on my shoulder. I grabbed my house key and opened and locked the door. I waited on the porch for my group to arrive to get to school. I could see Randy, Howard, and Sylvia. Syl had as much of a crush on Howard (I don't know why) as I did on Randy. She lived right next to Howard. Syl was short like Howard, but skinny like Randy. Her black and blue hair really confused me. I mean, my hair wasn't too out of the ordinary, but her? Oh, man. She could be a big time butt when she wanted to be. I hopped off of the swing and joined in step with Randy.

"Sooo…." Syl seemed bored. Usually she was making googly eyes at Howard. What was wrong with her? Oh well. I rubbed my face, making my eyes move up. Randy made a confused face; Howard bent over with laughter, but Syl was still really quiet. I moved away from my usual spot beside Randy and pushed Howard toward Randy. I waved them on ahead.

"Syl. You okay?" She sighed. We kept walking, so as not to get too far behind the guys.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I rolled my eyes and dragged her back towards Howard and Randy. I took my kinda designated place. I looked at the school and remembered that it was only the second week of school. The ninja had already appeared. And this cat… warrior thing mom had mentioned? Still hadn't shown. I sighed. Maybe there wasn't gonna be one this year. We walked up the steps and walked to our lockers, which we had requested be next to each other. It was gonna take a while to get used to my new combo and the fact that my locker was a full-length one. Oh well. I grabbed my stuff for science. I walked after Randy; we shared the same class. Howard and I had switched classes. It was the principal's fault Randy and Howard weren't partners in every class now. I put my binder down at my seat and pulled out my chair. I sat down and immediately pulled my art notebook out. I flipped to the page with sketches of Randy, me, and Howard. Randy looked over my shoulder.

"What'cha drawin'?" I shrugged and kept drawing.

"Just some sketches."

"Draw me again." I began drawing Randy. He pulled out his notebook and a pencil. I could see his pencil moving. I looked over his shoulder and was surprised. He could draw really well.

"Dang, Randy! You can draw well!" I could see him blush. He was drawing me drawing. I sighed. But wait a second… If Randy was drawing me, did that mean he had a crush on me? No. It was impossible. Class began to get really boring. I laid my head down and fell asleep.

Ten minutes later, I woke up to Randy poking me awake.

"Car. Car. Car! CAR! GET UP." By the time I was getting up, he was whisper-yelling. I sleepily mumbled,

"Alright, alright. I'm awake. What is it?" Randy looked terrified.

"There's a monster! You need to get out of here! Like NOW!" Everybody else was already outside the room. I could see the monster heading towards the room. "I'll be there in a bit." I nodded, grabbed my bag and walked out of the room. Once I was outside the room, I could see that the next door science class had come to mingle with ours. I saw Howard and walked towards him.

"This monster looks really weird…" Howard was telling someone from his class.

"Hey Howard. Randy will be out here in a sec." Howard looked like he was gonna get in trouble with someone.

"Oh. Okay." _Why was Howard being reeeeeeeeeeally quiet all of a sudden? Was there some secret I wasn't in on?_ It wasn't like I really cared about their little secrets; I hadn't been friends with them as long as they had. I mean, I'd met them two years ago. Anyways, back on topic…

After a few minutes, I could hear cries of "The ninja!". Howard and I walked to somewhere where we could see the ninja. Where WAS Randy? Soon, the monster was defeated and the ninja retreated. Soon after the ninja retreated, Randy appeared.

"Hey, Randy. Where were you?" Randy looked suspicious.

"I-uh… I had to go to the bathroom?" He seemed suspicious, but I'd believe it for now. Luckily, school was let out early because of the monster. I walked home with Syl, Randy, and Howard. By the time we'd gotten to our houses, Syl looked pretty happy. I didn't know what had happened, but she looked like she was about to burst with excitement. I had a feeling that I'd be hearing about this later.


End file.
